TV transmission in the past for the most part has always been in analog. High gain antennas were required. TV antennas were either Log Periodic or Yaqgi designs. These antennas are physically large and often require mounting on poles outside the house or building. For HDTV, the transmission signals are digitized and spread over a wide band; only very low detectable signals are required for HDTV reception. As a result, only low gain and broad coverage antennas are required for HDTV reception.
The HDTV signals are transmitted over the UHF and occasionally VHF band. The antenna design addressed in this disclosure is physically small, requiring no external power. The art of the design is broad band and providing a uniform coverage over the transmission band. The desirable features are evident in the invention antenna. Current antenna art lacks broad band performance and also lack of abilities to reduce inference signals from its surrounding objects.